dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ichigo vs Kirito
Kirito from SAO vs Ichigo from Bleach DBX Ichigo vs Kirito.png|Ichigo vs Kirito|linktext=Ichigo vs Kirito DBX Hollow Ichigo vs Kirito.png|Hollow Ichigo vs Kirito|linktext=Hollow Ichigo vs Kirito Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Pre-Battle Kirito was wondering the forest looking for something to do. He could getting stronger right now but he doesn't know if he's already fought enough enemies already. Then Kirito tripped over something, he looked to see that it was a bottle with flowers and the water leaking out. That meant only one thing, they were left for someone who died in this very place. He got up and was about to pick it up. "... Big mistake." He then heard the sound of a sword unsheathing and jumped avoiding an attack projectile coming at him. He then looked over to see a boy with orange hair and in a black kimono and long bladed sword that seemed to be the same color as his. "Black-Swordsman." The boy growled. "Are you the one they call the Soul Reaper?" Kirito asked. "Yeah, and you're going to pay for what you did." The Soul Reaper said pointing his sword at him. 'Great, here we go again.' They then rushed each other clashing blades left and right. HERE WE GOOO! Kirito was about to land another attack but Ichigo disappeared and reappeared behind him, kicking him then slashing him multiple times before spinning his Zanpakto around in the air then sending his opponent flying. He then went running in the air after him as Kirito dodged an upcoming attack elbowing his opponent before delivering multiple slashes giving a good amount damage to his opponent before they clashed blades again. Ichigo's Zanpakto to Kirito's Elucidator they were clashing left and right again. The Black-Swordsman jumped back throwing a pick at Ichigo before running off. The Soul Reaper simply moved his head to the side avoiding the pick then disappearing. Kirito was running through the forest as fast as he could. 'He's too strong and fast, I need to come up with a strategy.' He thought to himself. Time seem to slow down as Ichigo was seen next to a tree that the Black-Swordsman passed. "If you're thinking of running away, think again." Kirito heard bringing him to a stop and looking around before the Soul Reaper made his appearance attempting to attack only to have his blade blocked again. As Ichigo got some distance, Kirito ran at him. The Soul Reaper then fired more slashing projectiles at the Black-Swordsman who cut through them then went for the source, clashing blades once more only this time Ichigo got the upper hand knocking Kirito back before running around disappearing and reappearing trying to confuse the Black-Swordsman. Kirito then had words appearing around him as he seemed to be muttering something as well. Then smoke filled the area. Blinded, all that could be seen and heard were the clashing of swords left and right. Ichigo jumped out of the smoke but was caught off guard when Kirito appeared behind him and stabbed him in the chest causing him to shout out in pain. Ichigo seemed to fall limp as Kirito stayed there. "I'm sorry I had to do this, but from everything I heard of you, you deserve this." He then said. Ichigo seemed to be dead already, but then... "You really are a pathetic FOOL!" '''Kirito was shocked when he saw Ichigo's head fling back with a Hollow Mask before getting sent flying back. Kirito then pulled out the Dark Repulser and charged at the Soul Reaper clashing blades left and right going all out. Then they were speeding back and forth clashing blades each time before Hollow Ichigo pulled out another Zanpakto and countered Kirito's dual wielding with his own. This gave him the upper hand and allowed him to land strong blows each time, sending the Black-Swordsman flying into the ground. They went back to blade clashing each time over and over again, the Soul Reaper wouldn't go down as easily this time. One slash here, another there, seemingly getting faster and faster. Kirito was about to attack Ichigo but missed and got kicked in the back. The Black-Swordsman stood there as the Soul Reaper was running around him. But each attack Ichigo tried to land this time was being blocked by Kirito until he lost the upper hand and the Black-Swordsman made his move; delivering several blows back and forth not letting the Soul Reaper have a chance to dodge. That was until Ichigo finally managed to block his swords and throw him off before sending a projectile at him that Kirito cut through only to be kicked in the back. "That's enough!" He then blocked the Soul Reapers blade. "Starburst Stream!" He then said as he started slashing back and forth with blinding speed not giving Ichigo a chance to block any of the attacks what-so ever. He kept going on and on until he then started getting ready for the final strike, at this point, Ichigo had enough. "Getsuga..." Darkness enveloped his Zanpakto as Kirito charged. "Tenshō!" He then fired his attack, as it hit Kirito and all that was left was a fading scream and blood sprayed across the ground as Ichigo sheathed his blade. KO! Ichigo wasn't wearing his Hollow Mask anymore as he stood the bottle that Kirito knocked over back up and swapped the flowers for ones in good condition. He then left another bottle next to it. "I'm sorry." He said before turning over to the Black-Swordsman's ghost, who looked rather annoyed. Conclusion '''Victory goes to... Ichigo! Category:Sword Users Category:Sword Fight Category:Sword Duel Category:Bleach Characters Category:MacMar02